Pararelo
by Dream Run
Summary: ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que pasar...? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...?


**Capítulo 1: El cubo.**

Mayo había comenzado y consigo venía el calor característico que nos anuncia la proximidad del verano. El cielo se había teñido de un cálido naranja. Las personas regresaban de sus trabajos o iban apenas a ellos también. Una chica de pelo negro, tan negro como la noche misma, hasta los hombros caminaba lentamente a través de las calles. Venía de clases, a su espalda reposaba su mochila. Su rostro mostaba evidente tristeza, o mas bien desilusión. Momentos antes había sido reñida por sus compañeras de clases, la razón al parecer era que esta no se tomaba las actividades del club muy en serio, así que sus compañeras, en conjunto, se habían puesto de acuerdo en amonestarla. Incluso su amiga de aventuras la había reñido, al parecer ellas querían llegar a ser algo mas que un club, y para eso necesitaban de su cooperación. La idol número uno del universo no había puesto ninguna queja ni nada, en el fondo ellas tenían razón, pero a pesar de eso le había entristecido un poco que todas ellas le recordaran sus responsabilidades en conjunto. Pareciera que era ella el problema del grupo.

-Tendré que disculparme y prometerme a mejorar mañana... -murmuró para sí misma mientras posaba su vista en el cielo.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la intersección en una vía de ferrocarriles, vio cómo la valla de seguridad que separaba el camino de los raíles bajaba lentamente. A su lado se posó una mujer de mediana edad que iba con un adorable cachorro, esta se dio cuenta y empezó a jugar con él, era débil ante los animales pequeños.

El tren pasó y la valla se levantó sin ningún percance. Se despidió del perro y de la mujer, quien le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa. Empezó a trotar hacia su hogar, aquel perro tan tierno la había animado un poco. Vio una pequeña tienda de comida a lo lejos y decidió echar un vistazo, entró y luego de buscar unos momentos salió de la tienda con una paleta de fresa, curiosamente tenía calor, seguramente era debido al haber estado trotando antes. Llegó hasta los barrios residenciales en los que ella y su familia vivían. Faltaban unas cuadras solamente hasta su casa, caminaba de nuevo, aquella pequeña carrera la había cansado, ella no era una atleta después de todo. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa saboreaba el dulce que momentos antes había comprado. Se acomodó su mochila y de nuevo recordó la amonestación de sus compañeras, se entristeció un poco al recordar.

Llegó hasta una esquina, mientras le daba un bocado a su paleta una figura surgió desde el extremo de la calle, al ser una esquina la pelinegra no se percató de la presencia de aquella persona hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Ambas chocaron, la idol cayó al suelo pero la misteriosa figura no, quien llevaba una capucha puesta y de este modo era imposible ver su rostro. Nico no estaba muy segura pero creyó ver que aquel misterioso ser le dedico una mirada, después de esto empezó a correr otra vez. Cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de levantarse dos hombres en traje negro y con gafas de sol pasaron a toda velocidad junto a ella, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí y siguieron corriendo. Nico miró a su derecha ya que había sentido algo frío en la punta de sus dedos, se giró y se dio cuenta de que su paleta había impactado de lleno contra el suelo. Soltó una exhalación que denotaba tristeza. De repente, sin ella darse cuenta desvió su vista unos centímetros y vio un objeto de color negro, y con forma de cubo. La castaña lo agarró y empezó a observarlo detenidamente, miró hacia la dirección en que aquel misterioso ser pero estaba completamente sola. Guardó el misterioso objeto en su mochila, se levantó y se dirigió a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y le avisó a los habitantes de esta que había llegado. Sus hermanos le devolvieron el saludo desde la cocina. La chica sonrió y se quitó sus zapatos. Caminó hasta la cocina. Su madre y sus hermanas menores la estaban esperando para la cena.

-¿Dónde está Cotaro? -preguntó Nico al darse cuenta de que su hermano menor no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Estará aún en el baño-respondió su madre-, se ensució todo por jugar mucho.

-Ya veo... -dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo y escuchaba sus pasos a medida que iba caminando. Caminó a través del pasillo sin muchos ánimos, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró en ella y procedió a quitarse el uniforme. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior vio su reflejo en el espejo, soltó un suspiro y buscó qué ponerse. Su puso unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de color rosa. Se escuchó desde fuera que su madre la estaba llamando, la cena estaba lista. Para cuando la peliengra había al salón principal su hermano menor ya estaba con ellas, estaba hablando con su madre y sus hermanas, vio a su hermana mayor acercarse y procedió a saludarla con su típica sonrisa, esta le devolvió el saludo.

La familia entera se sentó en la mesa y hablaban de lo que habían hecho hoy mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que su madre había preparado. Nico omitió la ''pelea'' que había tenido hoy en el club, obviamente. Nico se sintió aliviada de que su familia no notara nada extraño en su ánimo, así podía evitar tener alguna incómoda conversación. La cena acabó y todos procedieron a recoger sus platos. Después de haber terminado de limpiar el suyo Nico se fue a su habitación, se excusó diciendo que tenía muchos deberes pendientes para mañana. Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Llegó hasta su habitación y soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se tiraba en su cama. Había sido un largo día. Desvió su mirada hacia donde su traje de idol reposaba. Recordó todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirla, soltó una ligera risita infantil al recordar. Luego miró una vieja foto de ella y de sus amigas cuando la todas se habían ido a su primer viaje. Volvió a suspirar. De repente un recuerdo cruzó su mente a toda velocidad, como un proyectil al ser disparado, se levantó a toda velocidad y cruzó su habitación. Agarró su mochila y la abrió, agarró el artefacto que horas antes había encontrado. Regresó hasta su cama y se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez observaba el cubo que había recogido. Empezó a explorar cada centímetro del cubo en busca de algún botón o abertura pero nada, no había nada de eso. Puso el cubo a un lado, en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

-Hoy ha sido un mal día... -murmuró para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

De repente, percibió un brillo débil a un lado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando percibió aquella luz. Desvió la mirada buscando la procedencia de aquel brillo, posó su mirada en la mesita de noche, era el cubo, que de su interior estaba emanando una tenue luz blanca. Nico se levantó de su cama a toda velocidad y alcanzó con su mano aquel brillante objeto. Súbitamente una serie de figuras geométricas empezaron a aparecer en una de las caras del cubo: un triángulo, un cuadrado, un círculo, un hexágono y muchas otras figuras geométicas pasaban a toda velocidad. Sin mayor aviso las figuras pararon de verse, deteniéndose en el círculo, de repente la luz que antes fuera leve empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de inundar toda la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! -exclamó Nico antes de ser consumida por la luz blanca por completo.

...

La mañana había llegado y los rayos del sol se colaban lentamente a través de la ventana anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Nico se levanto lentamente sintiéndose sumamente pesada, como nunca antes lo había sentido, se sentía como si estuviera atada a un bloque de concreto. Sin saner porqué recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche y allí, encima de esta, estaba el cubo negro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-''¿Fue un sueño...?'' -pensó la pelinegra mientras veía fijamente el cubo.

Se levantó de su cama y empezó a alistarse para ir a clases.

Una vez lista y con su mochila en mano miró a su traje de idol, que reposaba en una esquina, miró más de cerca y se percató de que una fina capa de polvo cubría la tela. La castaña se extrañó ante eso, no hacía mucho que había usado aque traje, así que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se cubriera de polvo. Decidió que se ocuparia de eso mas tarde, cuando volviera de clases.

Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que un silencio espectral reinaba en su casa. No escuchaba ni las voces de su madre o de sus hermanas. Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de Nico, quien tratando de no pensar en eso bajó las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con una casa vacía. Todo estaba a oscuras, aquel silencio no hizo mas que hacer que el sentimiento que Nico tenía ya se incrementase. Caminó hasta la cocina y vio que estaba vacía, fue al balcón y vio que estaba igual. No había señales de que alguien hubiera cocinado, ni que su almuerzo para hoy estuviera listo. Caminó hasta la sala y vio que la mesa que su familia y ella habían usado tan solo unas horas antes estaba cubierta de una fina capa de polvo, igual que el estuche de su guitarra.

Nico salió de su casa, sentía que algo no iba bien, que algo en su hogar había cambiado. Cuando estuvo en su jardín se percató de que el día estaba totalmente gris, como si fuera una típica mañana triste de invierno, aquello sólo hizo que Nico se sintiera peor. Salió de los límites de su casa y emprendió el camino hacia la preparatoria.

Caminaba lentamente, insegura de dar el siguiente paso. A medida que avanzaba se percataba que la expresión facial de las personas era sumamente triste y solitaria, como si se hubieran dado por vencidas en la vida. La pelinegra sintió que algo en su estómago se revolvía, apretó el paso. A lo lejos vio las puertas de su preparatoria y caminó aún mas rápido, tal vez todo lo que había visto antes en la calle y en su casa eran solamente ideas de ella, que todo estaba como siempre lo estaba. Pasó junto a una pila de basura de la que un viejo periódico salió volando y aterrizó justo en su rostro. Lo agarró, y por el mero hecho de tratar de pensar en otra cosa se propuso a leerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar se percató que algunas alumnas alrededor de ella la miraban aterrada. Nico les devolvió la mirada y estas retrocedieron aterradas. Esto confundió a la pelinegra. Trató de no pensar en ello y procedió a leer la primera página, lo que leyó le heló la sangre como nunca antes lo había sentido:

''Brutal accidente de coche tiene lugar en la madrugada del día diez de mayo.

Una familia entera murió al estrellarse el coche en el que viajaban, entre las víctimas se encuentran: La señora Yazawa. Y sus tres hijas y único hijo: Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotaro y Nico Yazawa ''.

Nico bajó lentamente el periódico sintiendo una presión enorme en el pecho, miró de nuevo a aquellas chicas de antes pero estas ya se habían ido. Dejó caer el periódico y empezó a correr a toda velocidad mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de la preparatoria.


End file.
